halo_crimsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spartan Catherine "Crimson" Weathers
Spartan Catherine Weathers is a Spartan-IV, and a member of the UNSC Navy. She is the Protagonist of the main events'' of Firetea''m Inf''erno. Despite not starting her Spartan career in the UNSC, she has earned several medals of honor, and is the current commander of Fireteam Inferno. Biography Childhood and Spartan-IV training Catherine was born in 2536 and lived with his mother and father on Reach. She attended school at a large academy and did well academically. Catherine was not present for the Fall of Reach. Instead, Blisk-C419 and Sae-S931 fought. In 2554, Catherine was recruited into the ONI Shadow Forces, a secret group of Spartan IIIs and Spartan IVs that were not under the UNSC, yet still worked with ONI. Despite being at a very young age while working with the Shadow Forces, Catherine was known to be if not, one of the best Spartan IVs that ONI had on their squads and Fireteams. There have been multiple occasions where Crimson has been sent on missions without the assistance of other Spartans. Catherine eventually lost her name while working with ONI, and was only known as '''Crimson-C252R'. Catherine had begun a new life. Catherine's leadership skills were correctly observed: the result of their mission clearly solidified her role as the overall leader of the Spartan-IIs. He also became the established leader of the temporary Spartan-III and Spartan-IV Team, Fireteam Midnight. Like the Spartans of the UNSC, ONI's Shadow Forces also went through physically enhancing augmentations that are required to use the MJOLNIR Armor. Every Spartan except for Crimson had these augmentations. Crimson had already been using the MJOLNIR armor. What she used was a steroid that severely increased her reflexes and thinking speed. Early military career Crimson would remain with the Shadow Forces until 2556 when Major Havok was glassed. Crimson was reported MIA by ONI. Missing in action and Shadow Force Hunts Shortly after the glassing of Major Havok, ONI wanted to eliminate their Spartans as if they never existed. Known Spartans that were officially listed as KIA, such as Latimosa-P754W, or Richter-C602Y. Only 3 of the 9 members of the former Fireteam Midnight are reported KIA. Crimson, aware of the Shadow Force Hunts, made sure to remain anonymous with being involved with the UNSC. Instead of affairing with the UNSC and the hunt for Jul 'Mdama, Crimson would instead trade with the Kig-Yar and Sangheili of Sanghelios. What she would trade for is salvaged MJOLNIR armor, and parts for Covenant weapons. Captain Thomas Lasky and Roland Thomas Lasky of the UNSC did the unthinkable. Noticing Crimson's skills as a former Shadow Force, he recruited her as a spy and assassin to go on missions that other Spartans would not dare to go on. Crimson accepted, despite knowing that she had a high chance of perishing on these missions. While she went on these missions, Roland, and AI, Two of her most notable missions were destroying the Flood research lab, and infiltrating Requiem. Fireteam Inferno On a mission to investigate rumors about an Unggoy slave camp, Crimson soon discovered that it was instead a group of Sangheili, Kig-Yar, Lekgolo, and Unggoy that had escaped from the Covenant Empire. Crimson let them escape in her Pelican. To make the UNSC believe that the Covenant shot Crimson with her own Pelican, she ordered them to shoot her, which nearly destroyed her legs and her armor. What Crimson didn't know was that a team of Spartans, named Fireteam Inferno, had followed her. When they arrived, they immediately took Crimson to their Pelican, and quickly tended to her wounds. Fireteam Inferno consisted of Cooper-L933575, Blisk-C419, Sae-S931, and Cyka-A765876, who was not present. Inferno took Crimson as a new member of their Fireteam. Requiem As soon as the UNSC discovered Requiem, they ordered Fireteam Inferno and Crimson to infiltrate the planet. No information was gathered. Personality Age Catherine is 22 years old. Trivia *Catherine's Alias Crimson is a reference to Fireteam Crimson, which is a group of protagonists in the Spartan Ops mode in Halo: 4 *Catherine is 22 years old. *Catherine is one of few characters that whose name doesn't reference a character from Titanfall 2, the other characters are Carter and Sae. The characters that do reference a Titanfall character is Blisk, Cooper, Richter, and Latimosa. *Catherine is the only Spartan known to not have the physical augmentations to be able to operate MJONIR armor. *Catherine is the only Spartan to be de-ranked to an ODST. Gallery Appearances *Halo: Crimson (Novel) (First Appearance) *Halo: 4 *Halo 5: Guardians *Halo 2: Anniversary (Multiplayer Only)